La Última Lagrima
by blackjim
Summary: ONESHOT. Edward por fin ha aceptado convertir a Bella en vampiro, pero antes le da un último consejo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen la narración sí

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen la narración sí

Por fin había llegado el día. Hoy sería miembro de la familia Cullen, bueno lo era desde mi matrimonio con Edward, pero hoy, me convertiría en vampiro. Después de tanto esperar, después de tanto sufrir, él había aceptado ser quien me convirtiera.

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño claro del bosque, pues Edward no quería hacerlo en presencia de su familia. Quería que fuera un momento completamente nuestro. Yo estaba de acuerdo, no quería que nadie me viera u oyera en esos momentos, menos mi familia- vampiro.

Antes de irnos, Esme me abrazó dulcemente y me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Carlisle le pidió cuidado a Edward y se ofreció a acompañarnos, cosa que Edward no aceptó. Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y solo murmuró un "nos vemos pronto". Jasper no me dijo nada, pero sentí una ola de tranquilidad que me invadió cuando posó su mano en mi hombro por unos instantes. Emmett me abrazó riendo y diciéndome que después de aquello él en persona me llevaría de caza.

Finalmente Rosalie me tomó de la mano y me llevó aparte.

Escucha Bella, yo sé que quieres ser una de nosotros, ya lo eres. Lo fuiste desde que Edward te conoció, desde que te casaste con él. Y siempre formarás parte de esta familia, pero no tienes por qué acabar con tu vida de la misma manera que nosotros –Rosalie me miraba seriamente. Yo sabía que trataría de evitar que me convirtiera en vampiro

Rosalie aprecio mucho que me digas todo esto, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión, quiero pasar la eternidad junto a Edward – Mis palabras fueron honestas, no quería nada más.

Bien, veo que no te detendré, sabes por qué lo hago, no tengo nada en contra tuya ni en que formes parte de la familia es solo que yo hubiera elegido seguir siendo humana – Rosalie renunció a su intento de detenerme y, para sorpresa mía, me abrazó –. Pero eso lo haría yo, aunque quizás habría echo lo mismo en tu caso.

Regresé al lado de Edward, quien tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Antes de salir vi a Emmett abrazar a Rosalie, le besó el cabello y le susurró: "Ella ya tomó su decisión" Ella simplemente asintió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ahora me encuentro en el claro con Edward mirándome fijamente, ¡Cuánto lo amaba! En estos instantes, a punto de convertirme en un vampiro, viéndolo no tengo la menor duda de que haré lo correcto. Nada me importa más que estar a su lado, aunque sé que mi decisión es demasiado egoísta.

Bella, yo sé que estás ansiosa por convertirte en una de nosotros – Edward pronunció estas palabras y yo asentí –.Sabes que yo también así lo deseo, pero antes quiero que me hagas un favor – Analizó sus palabras y cambio esa frase –. Bueno no es un favor, más bien es un consejo.

Sí, dime.

Llora – fue la única palabra que me dijo. Lo miré extrañada – Sí, llora, cuando seas un vampiro no podrás y… Pues a mi me hubiera gustado tener oportunidad de llorar antes de convertirme –. Explicó su extraño consejo y le vi mucha lógica – llora de alegría, de coraje, de furia, de tristeza, de todos los sentimientos que quieras, pero hazlo, siente las lágrimas por tus mejillas y siente como tu corazón se libera de esas cargas.

Me esforcé en encontrar motivos para llorar y me sorprendió la facilidad con la que los encontré. Mis primeras lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos al recordar mi boda. Cuando llegó a mí el recuerdo del momento en que nos pusimos los anillos, las lágrimas ya estaban pegadas a mis pestañas; cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue el momento en que ellas se escaparon de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos, él se sentó en el pasto y yo en su regazo. Al salir las primeras lagrimas se me hizo difícil parar. Edward no dejó de acariciarme mientras limpiaba mi corazón.

La alegría de todos los momentos vividos con Edward fue lo que me inspiró a las lagrimas. Luego vinieron las lágrimas de tristeza, por tener que abandonar a mis padres, mis amigos, a Jacob. Me aferré a Edward mientras unos pequeños sollozos escapaban de mi garganta.

Los recuerdos de los meses que pasé sin él hicieron que mi llanto fuera más. Cuando me enfrenté a James sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver, el miedo que sentí cuando yo huí con Jasper y Alice, de que Edward pudiera salir lastimado. El pánico que me atenazó al enterarme de que se había ido a Italia para suicidarse.

Lloré sin parar como dos horas rememorando toda mi vida con y sin Edward. Cada momento que merecía mis lagrimas, que valía la pena. Él jamás me dijo que parara, me dejó llorar a mis anchas sin dejar de acariciarme y besarme la frente y mi cabello.

Después de llorar tanto poco a poco mi respiración se calmó y las últimas lagrimas se secaron en mis mejillas. Sin embargo, no dejé de abrazar a Edward y él no me dejó de consolar. Cuando no pude llorar más alcé mi cara hacia él y lo besé como si fuera la última vez.

Te amo – le dije separando mis labios de los suyos, pero aún con nuestras frentes pegadas.

Y yo ti Bella, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Gracias por el consejo, me sirvió de mucho.

¿Segura no quieres esperar más?

Estoy segura.

Lo miré llena de determinación y sin miedo, él me miró detenidamente buscando algún signo que le demostrara que aún no estaba segura, mas no lo encontró. Y cuando los colmillos de Edward me perforaron la garganta, una última lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.


End file.
